We Don't Talk Anymore
by BlueRainDrops93
Summary: "Can't we go back, back to the time that it was just you and me, back to how thing use to be, how did we end up like this? How come we don't talk anymore, like how we use to do?"
1. Prologue

"Hey." _I missed you_

"Hi." _I missed that smile_

"It's been so long." _You have no idea how I've missed you it's killing me inside_

"You haven't change at all." _You died your hair back to black you look so much better now_

"Same goes for you." _You're way prettier now you hair grew longer it fit's you perfectly_

"How have you been?" _I want you back, I need you back_

"Fine I guess, you?" _I'm not I miss you too much it hurts_

"Great I guess" _I'm miserable without you_

"I need to go now" _Don't let me leave please_

"Oh, okay" _Don't leave please_

"It was nice seeing you." _Don't let me go again, please_

"Yeah, you too" _I have to let you go, I'm sorry_

"Yieun" _You're killing me, I'm dying slowly_

"Jie" _I can't breathe anymore_


	2. Chapter 1: Sticky Note's

-oOo-

She stared at the busy streets, lost in space with the music blasting in her ears, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath counting to three as she opening her eyes, a smile made its way on her lips as the light turned green, taking a step forward. People bumping into each other not minding their surroundings, not really caring about anyone but themselves, she could never get use to this life, a life that most people would call the city life, the life of the rich and the famous or at least what most average people would think, you wake up in the morning, you go to work, you go home it's the same routine every single day and she just hated it. For her it'd rather be a place far from the city, a place to clear your mind, a place where one can feel the fresh ocean breeze, a place in which the music can just flow in you, a place where once heart can feel at peace, far, far away from the city noise.

"Riley thank God you're here." Her brows rose at the melodramatic greeting "What's up?" She calmly asked having already guessed what was going on, there was only one reason why the girl would act the way she is, and she knew very well why.

"The new intern is here." Ah...as expected shaking her head a soft smile flashing on her face "So?" She said questioning the girl's word's there was no use asking though; she knew very well where this conversation will lead too "You know I hate training new people." And there is it the classic 'I hate new kids' drama, she shook her head with a smile

"Alex you seriously have to get over that."

"Please." Alex pleaded she had those puppy eyes again, it was there regular routine every month each and every intern that came and went it was the same pattern "You know sometimes I really wonder if I'm really your boss or is it the opposite." She chuckled

"You'll do it right?" The girl asked eyes full of hope "Don't I always?" She smiled giving in to the girl's request knowing what was coming next "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I own you one." And there it is the infamous nonstop thanks shaking her head she turn her back on the girl.

Riley had been used to it by now Alex had this thing for interns sometimes it gets the girl wondering it wasn't like they didn't start out as interns themselves, but then and again Alex had always been like that, she just couldn't seem to get along with newbie's most especially interns. Even when they were in school she was never the type to get along with new people, the girl had always made sure to get the same classes as her and Kate she could even remember that time in high school when Alex actually threatened the vice principal just to get into the same class as them.

"Ah!" She stopped turning her head towards the girl's direction blinking a few times "On the bad side I think I'll take that back" She said flashing an apologetic smile towards the girl "What, why?" The older one asked quite in a ballistic manner if you put it

"I just remembered I need to leave for Korea for a few days because of the branching" She explained trying to reason with the girl "Yeah about that, do you really have to go?" Alex asked, horror written all over her face Riley could only chuckle at the girl's reaction "You'll survive." She smiled patting the older ones' head

"No I won't, can't you just send someone else and besides Kate is already there, please don't leave me."

"Do you want to go then?" She smiled tilting her head a bit brows raised knowing very well the answer to that question "Oh hell no!" Riley let out a chuckle Alex could be a tide defensive and resilient about things like this, she knew very well that if there's anything that the younger girl hated more that getting along with newbies it's leaving the comfort of her home

"See."

"But why does it have to be you, you're the boss for crying out loud." Alex wined it was true Riley was the boss and she could send anyone but she wanted to do things like this on her own "Exactly!" She smiled knowing that the younger girl will never understand "You know what, fine have it your way, do as you please but once you come back and everyone else in not here anymore, except for me, you've got no one to blame but yourself, got it." Alex said flipping her hair, with a smile on her face Riley shook her head, yeah this is one of those times when she really wonder's if she's really the boss.

-oOo-

She sat quietly on her sit looking outside the window, the seatbelt sign has already been turned on, and the flight attendants were already roaming the plane to remind the passengers to put on their safety belt. Music was blasting in her ears as she set aside her surrounding's a small yet visible smile could be seen on her face. _It's been a while._ She said inside her head a familiar scenery could be seen as the plane prepared for landing, this is it, saying that it's been a while really isn't the appropriate term to use, it's been forever would have been more proper. Yes it's been forever since she stepped on these grounds, a familiar sense of warmth and peace flooded her veins, she was home.

She hadn't been the type of girl to have a gazillion luggage's when traveling, she had always been the girl who would have her backpack and one small suitcase, life was simpler that way. She let out a sigh seeing the pool of people swarming the whole airport, the thought of going through that crowd gave her shivers down her spine, but then and again it wasn't like she had any other choice. Groping her suitcase with once hand with the other grasping tight on her backpack strap she took a step forward diving into the crowd in front of her. She made her way out the swarming pool of people finally she could breathe again, don't get her wrong it's not that she hated people, it's not like that, it was just that she was never fond of crowded places. She stood still at the exit doors as other passengers made their way pass her, she tilted her head to the side looking from a far blinking a few times, she could have never mistaken it, she was quite sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her right there, but then again she questioned her sight. Five feet away from her stood a familiar figure, he wore a simple white t-shirt with ripped jeans quite similar to her own you might even say that they mirrored each other just by looking at their clothing, he wore a mask and hat, with an all too familiar glasses to top it all with, she could have sworn that her eyes were playing with her brain but she knew the male too well to not figure his identity even underneath that mask and hat covering his face. A parade of questions were flooding her head she was frozen at her spot trying to figure out an answer for each question in her brain at the moment, why was he there, how did he know she was coming, how come no one has recognized him yet, every single one had a very icky side to it so she set aside her thoughts flashing a smile walking towards the male's direction.

"Let's get out of here."

Knowing the older male's position she hurriedly pulled him out of the crowed without being noticed, it wasn't how she planed her arrival but it wasn't as bad as she would have figured either. After a few bumps and apologies both figures made it pass all the ruckus out the airport in a more quiet and less crowded place, okay it was the parking lot. Without a word the male took her suitcase opening the car's trunk placing the bag inside before closing it, the two sat inside the car closing their respective doors.

"I missed you" The male had taken off his mask and hat an all too familiar smile greeted her followed by a warm hug, a smile made its way on her lips she won't lie she missed him just as well, an familiar scent lingered in her nose, burying her face in his chest, like everything else it's been forever since she last felt his warmth "I know, I missed you too" She said as they let go of the hug feeling an all too familiar feeling, closing her eyes feeling his lips land on her forehead.

"I'm surprised no one recognized you." She said blinking her eyes multiple times she had to admit he had changed a lot from the last time they saw each other, he looked more mature now, he wasn't the scrawny boy who use to run around with ice cream all over his face. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to it that her heart did skip a beat seeing the older male now all grown up, she remembered that time when they used to play all by themselves at their very own secret tree-house or so what they thought. He looked the same as before only different, looking at it now, way to different even for her, different yet the same, he didn't have the same dark black hair, he had dyed it blond it looked good on him though she had to admit but she still preferred his natural hair color, he had a more firm body structure than before the least is he doesn't look like a stick anymore, his completion was more fare than before his skin was way more farer than before that's for sure, his dark brown eyes that sparkle like a star had more spark in them now, if she didn't say so herself he looked so much better now, far to better for her own liking.

"I'm surprised myself" He chuckled, seeing her again after all those years' fresh memories of the past randomly made its way down to memory lane, she still had the same fare completion she had before or even farer than before might he say, her gentel dark brown eyes that mirrored his, those eyes that's filled with warmth had more warmth in them than before, her soft silky dark brown hair that falls perfectly from her shoulders now longer than how it use too be yet still perfect, her soft yet warm touch that made his heart flatter felt even warmer today, it seemed like nothing has changed but a lot has. Her hair was way longer, she had grew taller from the last time he saw her, she looked the same yet different, she looked more mature now, much more attractive as a lady, and he would be lying if he said that his heart didn't skip a beat seeing her again after all those years.

"So how's life?" They had already made their way out the parking lot he had his signal light already turned on as they entered the wide road "Great, I've been doing well especially now a days, been quite busy" He replied glancing at the younger girl every once in a while before totally focusing his eyes on the road

"Yeah I heard for your mom." She said gaining the older one's attention not that she didn't have it already. "Mom's been updating you, huh?" He said with a chuckle their families had been close ever since they were young, their parents even 'secretly planned' to marry the two of them in which they later found out eventually leading to a very long discussion with both their parents. Not that they hated the idea, well yes they did hate the idea, not really the idea of marriage oh no definitely not, of course they thought of marriage but definitely not with each other, they were friends, best friends even and they had planned to keep it like that.

"Not really, she came to the café a few days ago with her friends." She said with a chuckle knowing what the older male was thinking "And how often does she do that?" He asked rising and brow he knew his mother liked the girl but he had also tried to tell her multiple times that the girl was nothing more but a friend to him and likewise to her.

"Every once in a while" She replied hearing a sigh coming for the person beside her a smile formed on her lips "I'll tell her to stop I'm sorry about that, it seems like no matter how many times I tell her she just won't listen." He said letting out another frustrated sigh

"Leave her be besides it's actually good for business you know."

"Well is that so?" He asked in a teasing manner glancing at the girl beside him "Yes actually" She replied playing along as she looked out the window it was raining hard out, if there's one thing that she loved the most it was the rain, a warm smile formed on her lips as she listened to the raindrops falling, a familiar melody played on the radio snapping her out of her trance looking at the male beside her then at the radio.

"You use to listen to this song a lot especially when it's raining"

Indeed he knew her better than anyone else she smiled closing her eyes feeling the beat loosing herself in tune humming along to the melody, she felt a familiar warm feeling, she knew it was his hands holding onto hers, their fingers were intertwined with each other her hand rested on top of his it wasn't anything new to either of them, the hand holding, the long hugs, the cuddling, the kisses nothing is new they practically grew up doing all those things. Sure anyone could mistake them for lovers, but the mere thought of it give them goose bumps and cold shivers down their spine, they didn't hate each other, they'd even admit that they love each other but not really in a way that most people would think.

"So how long are you staying?" He asked squeezing the girls' hand snapping her out of her thoughts "I'm not really sure." She replied blinking a few times staring at the male beside her she was actually quite taken aback by the question it wasn't really him to ask those kinds of question, then and again it's been years since they last talked he must have changed in his own way just as well.

"The guys actually want to meet you officially." He said with a chuckle remembering how his friends reacted upon hearing the news of the girl's arrival "Why does that sound like you're introducing me as your girlfriend?" She laughed it was true though, by the use of his words he did sound like he was going to introduce his girlfriend. "Well technically you are you're a girl and your my friend." He said playing along earning a light hit from the girl "I'm dying to meet them as well." She chuckled

"Yeah, don't you mean you're dying to meet Youngjae?" He asked as he earned a glare and a not so light punch for the girl beside him "Well I see I'm not the only one updated, seems like my mom has been updating you just as well, hm?" She said raising a brow "I met her at the supermarket the last time I went home okay." He defended as the girl beside him could only laugh

Seemed like it took a second and the next thing she knew they had arrived at a familiar location the gates opened driving in he found a familiar parking space, parking the car immediately arriving at their destination safely. They got out the car as he opened the trunk taking out her luggage, as he followed the girl to the elevator, pressing her floor number the doors closed, silence filled the air till the elevator bell ringed notifying that they have reached.

"You're mom rang a few days ago said you were coming home, she asked me to take care of everything." He explained saving the girl's breathe to ask further questions "Figured why else would you be at the airport to pick me up if she didn't call" She smiled shaking her head dropping her body on the couch

"The fridge is full I got you groceries this morning and everything has been cleaned." He said plumping down on the couch as well "Are you staying?" She asked lying her head on his lap closing her eyes her body wasn't lying to her she was dead tired from the 14 hour flight and the male knew that very well running his fingers through her hair like how he had always done. "I guess." He replied humming a melody to familiar for the both of them

-oOo-

Her eyes fluttered open a familiar scent lingered in her nostrils, the familiarity of the light blue walls, she was in her room, she had fallen asleep, she didn't really needed to ask how she got in her room let alone her bed, she knew all too well that the older male would have never left her lying on the couch. She got up from her slumber rubbing her eyes to get a clearer vision of her surroundings, her hand darted towards the side table reaching out for her glasses, she knew that he knew her well enough to know where things are placed around. A sigh left her mouth as she got up from her bed it was already dark out the clock read 11 in the evening letting out another sigh, she stood in front of her fridge a smile plastered on her face.

Made you some tea for your jet-lag, it's in the fridge I know you hate hot tea, there's also some milk in there to go along with your tea, and please don't forget to eat something. I'll see you tomorrow – Yieun

She opened the fridge door her eyes landed on a familiar container that also had a sticky note on it shaking her head her whole fridge had sticky notes all over them. Taking the note and the bottle out she stuck the note right next to the other one on the fridge door, grabbing a glass pouring some tea and milk in it. She turned her back leaning on the counter facing the fridge smiling at the note, as she opened the other door, she knew well enough that she had to do as he say's not unless she wanted to turn her second day in Korea as a lecture on how she should have eaten and not only drank the tea he made for her.

Again please eat, I bought you some food you could just reheat it, don't just drink the tea you need to eat, eat okay.

She loved it how he cared for her is his own silly way, she knew the boy cared it's just that he had a weird way of showing it, even when they were young he had always done the same thing. Sticky notes were their pal it's how they communicated with each other, it's how they make up when they had a fight, how they said what was on their mind when they didn't want to talk to each other, it was their own little way of saying they cared for the other and the younger girl was glad that things hadn't change at all. She went back to her room leaving the stew to heat up she found her bag laying on the ground where she would usually place it he sure knew her like the back of his hand. She took her bag turning it upside down searching for something, seeing it she smiled taking a pen along she dropped the small piece of paper on the kitchen counter checking up on her stew before getting back to the stick notes.

The tea was delicious. – Jie

Yeah she wasn't going to say that to him out loud she was going to write that down on a post-it and wait for him to come by again and read it for himself it is a funny thing really. She grabbed a spoon and a pair of chopsticks; she had the stew in her hand placing it down safely on the table she grabbed the remote turning the television on. She took out her phone setting it aside on the floor beside her; somehow she had always had the habit of sitting on the floor when eating alone. She scrolled through the movie list on her television screen finally finding the movie she was looking for; she placed the remote down on the floor alongside her phone as the movie started her eyes were glued on the screen when she noticed another note posted on the side of the television screen. Quite distracted by the note she stood up taking the note down she stuck it to the remote going back to her original position with a smile plastered on her face.

Stop watching and eat your food!

-oOo-

The sun was already high up, the sun rays penetrated through the windows, Riley lay in bed still peacefully in dreamland, footsteps could be heard from outside her bedroom door, the door swung open revealing Mark who was making a face seeing the girl still curled up in bed.

"Lily, wake up." He said shaking the girl's body if he didn't know any better any person would have thought the girl was dead already, his eyes rolled knowing that shaking the girl wouldn't work in the first place; indeed she hasn't changed at all, still the same sleepy head that's hard to wake up in the morning. Well he understood that the girl needed her rest she was on a plane for 14 hours but then again he still had to wake her up knowing that if he doesn't she's going to end up killing him later on.

"Hong Jie, get your lazy ass out of this bed this instant!" Mark yelled out loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear "Leave me alone Yieun!" The girl turned her back on the male burning her face under the pillow a smile made its way up Mark's lips it's been a while since the girl called him by his name and he did have to admit he missed it.

"I swear don't make me get a pale of water." Mark shook his head at the girl's silliness threatening the girl out of bed along the way "You wouldn't!" Riley yelled from under her pillow sounding more like a muffle rather than actual words, but the older lad knew exactly what the younger girl said it wasn't a new thing to him.

"Riley you have to get out of bed please." Mark begged the girl trying his best to seriously not get a pale of water and pour it over the still sleepy girl "Five more minutes" She mumbled under her pillow making Mark even more frustrated then he already is "Now we both know that that's going to turn into fifty more minutes if I let you do as you please." Mark said his arms crossed tapping his foot in the floor somehow knowing that nothing was going to work, indeed he was right as he was answered by a muffle of gibberish words, rolling his eyes he knew the girl was already half asleep by then.

Now she just gave him no choice at all Mark let out a sigh knowing to himself that he might regret his decision later on but just went on ahead, pulling off the blanket that the younger girl strongly held onto, throwing it on the other side of the bed counting to three as he executed his last option. Not a minute later a scream could be heard maybe even loud enough to have the neighbors thinking of the worst things possible, Riley rolled up sitting up from bed immediately sending out death glares to the older male who was now sitting in bed with her looking at her with this innocent look that she badly wanted to wipe of his pretty little face at the moment. If there's one thing she hated the most it was waking her up forcibly in the morning, but what she hates even more is that the male knew how to get to her, yes she hated the fact the Mark Tuan knew her weakness, that made her vulnerable in his eyes, and she hated the idea of having someone see her weak side. Mark on the other hand knew that well, he knew the girl well enough to know how much she wants to keep up her fare façade in front of everyone, how she never wants to be seen week even by her parents, but that is something that differed him out of everyone, he knew her every weakness she was as bare as a wee baby in front of him.

"Go wash up, you have a meeting at 10." Mark said ruffling her hair like a five year old "I'm not five Mark." Riley glared at the older one it was as if her hair wasn't messy enough "I know baby girl" Mark smiled walking out the door shutting it along the way and there it is the infamous nickname, Mark had been calling her that since forever not that she mind she actually liked it, but thinking about it now it may be one of the reasons why their parents actually though that they were dating for real.

She headed for the bathroom freshening up it took her a good fifteen minutes to get done yup you heard that right 15 minutes she was not typical girl honestly she couldn't understand herself why girls take forever in the bathroom. She grabbed her phone heading out the bedroom Mark sitting on the couch was flipping channels on the television, Riley shook her head heading for the kitchen she opened the fridge taking out some things before closing it again. She reached out for the cabinets getting everything she needed, she was no pro in cooking but she wasn't that bad either and if there's anything she's good at its making pancakes for breakfast.

"Yieun breakfast" She called after she finished setting up the table sitting down as the male emerged from the living room "Pancakes and milk for breakfast typical you." Mark chuckled sitting down right across from the girl who now had an all too visible frown on her forehead "You don't want it then don't eat it Tuan." She said coldly to the older one's surprise

"Never said I didn't like it, now did I?" He said chumping down a large piece of pancake he had sliced "Then just shut up and eat idiot." She mumbled her mouth full the words didn't really came out as it would have with her mouth empty "Chew" Mark said letting out a chuckled refilling the girl's glass of milk

"Don't you have schedule today?" She asked out of plain curiosity it wasn't a secret from her that the male barely had any time to play around "I do I have a flight later" He replied watching her eat as he chewed on his pancakes as well "Then why are you here?" She asked her mouth stuffed with pancake and milk again her words sounded like some made up gibberish as he laughed "You don't want me here?" He asked trying to tease the younger one "You know that's not what I mean you jerk." She snapped sending out glares towards the boy as he could only chuckle at the younger girl

"Well it's not often that I see you it's been what five years since we last saw each other." Mark implied it was true it's been years since they last saw each other a few hi and hello's on the phone can't really count as meeting or talking at all "First of its seven I haven't really seen you since you left LA, and second of cut the crap I know you're here cause my mom and your mom told you so, I don't need a baby sitter Yieun I'm not three." She glared at the older male placing her fork down grabbing her plate and placing it in the sink.

"Yeah, first of glad to know you've been keeping track of time it means you still care about me, and second of you know very well I'm not here just because our mother's told me to-" Mark fired back only to be cut off by the girls words " See I knew they we're behind it all." Riley said a victorious smile written on her face as Mark glared at her

"I'm not babysitting you and you know that."

"Do I?" Riley teased grabbing her bag heading for the door "Where do you think you're going young lady?" Mark questioned blocking her way as teasing smile formed her lips "Ah, to my meeting, I'm going to be late if you don't get out of my way, you do know that, right Tuan?" She teased it's been years since she had last did this the epic face he would made when he would realize that he was wrong.

"Well down right I know Hong." Mark smirked he wasn't the old Mark anymore he wasn't going to fall for the girl's teasing nope sir he had changed, a change that the girl did not expect and since when did he learn how to smirk at people "Good now get out of my way." Riley said she was quite flustered she didn't expect the reaction she got it was a whole new thing to her though she tried her best to hide it she knew very well that there was one person in this planet that could see right through her fake façade and that was Mark Tuan. Seeing the younger one flustered as she is he could only let out a chuckle his hand made its way on the top of her head just like how he had always done.

"Come on baby girl I'll give you a ride." He said taking her by the hand pulling her to the elevator "But don't you have something to do?" She asked her voice was steady but not so steady a small crack could be heard it wasn't like it was a big one to notice but Mark being Mark of course he noticed

"Na I'm free till my flight so I'll give you a ride." Mark said shrugging his shoulder as if it was nothing "Then shouldn't you bee sleeping somewhere else?" She asked knowing the male well enough sure enough he is the kind of person that would spend his free time sleeping peacefully in his bed "Would you rather me be in the dorm sleeping then?" Mark asked quite serious

"You know I don't mean it that way." She sighed tugging onto the boys' shirt sneaking her arms around his waist burring her face on his chest a small smile could be seen on the boys' lips it would be a lie to say that he didn't miss this "I know baby girl, I know." He said hugging her back

-oOo-

Her jaw had dropped watching Mark walk pass her, she knew he was serious about being free before his flight, but she didn't expect him to actually hang around her for the whole time before he actually gets on his plane. On the other side of it she was trying to convince herself that Mark is not in his right state of mind at the moment, the idiot just went on ahead of her, he wasn't even suppose too be there, the stupid idiot was going to end up getting himself into trouble. One he's an idol for crying out loud fan's would spot him on the streets and it wasn't like he was trying to hide his identity, no the boy wasn't even wearing a mask or a hat like he had been when he picked her up from the airport no he was wearing he glasses, he wore nothing else but his freaking glasses. Second of this could spark up rumors she was a girl with a freaking idol not to mention they could have been seen coming out from Mark's car did the dimwit even think of that. Third of she was going to a freaking meeting, the one thing that Mark hated the most she hasn't seen the boy in seven year sure but she knew damn well how much the male hated meeting's any kind for that matter.

"Mark you do know I'm here for a meeting right?" She questioned of course he knew that's why he woke her up so early it's not that she wasn't sure if the boy knew it's that she was actually making sure he understood what he was getting in too "I know." He replied staring at the girl blankly not really getting her point

"YIeun you hate meetings." Riley said pointing out the obvious raising her brows on the older male practically questioning his life choices "Well it's the only way I can spend some time with you besides it's not like it's going to take forever for one meeting you're not meeting all your people today." Mark reasoned shocking the girl more than she already was and what, what did he just say it wasn't like it was going to take forever, of course it was for Mark at least and she knew that very well, her mouth agape blinking at the boy.

"Close your mouth baby girl flies might find a new home."

Ignoring that side comment she made her way to the door push Mark aside as a familiar face greeted her, she smiled at the girl greeting her back, looking around the place everything was almost set as planned. Mark trailed behind her his face already showing how much he hated the moment already, well no one forced him to tag along, he has no one to blame but himself. Mark was in his own little world he roamed around the soon to open café quite amazed at the scenery.

"Hey Kate, how's the preparations going?" Riley started it wasn't really a formal meeting with the folders and pens and people being forced to sit around a table requiring them to listen to a whole bunch of things that doesn't even concern them "Everything is great, we are almost set for the big day." Kate smiled it was the one thing they liked about their boss she had never seemed like a boss to them she has always been the cool type of boss "Everything in order?" Riley asked making sure everything was set in place before the grand opening "Yup, thankfully everything arrived on time." Kate replied flipping through the papers handing them to her boss

"Everything seems to be is order." Mark commented smiling at the two ladies earning a glare from Riley "Shut up and go someplace else Tuan we're still not done" Riley hissed knowing the meaning behind the older one's words "Oh, come one Lily I'm sure Kate has everything under control." Mark wined he was bored to death and it hasn't even been ten minutes since the girl's started discussing things.

"Listen here Tuan, if you don't shut your yap for the next thirty minutes I will personally escort you out that door to your car got it, now you either go or sit." Riley glared trying to get the message to the boy but he just won't drop it "But-" Mark tried to argue only to be cut of "Shut it, while I'm being nice Yieun." She darted with that she knew the boy got the message as he plump himself down on the chair right next to the girl pouting like a four year old mumbling to himself earning himself a snack on the head earning a chuckle from Kate

"Sorry about him." Riley said rolling her eyes darting a look towards the male sitting next to her with a pout on his lips "It's okay, I don't mind really, it's actually cute it's been a quite a while since I last saw you two fighting like this." Kate said with a chuckle "Oh, this is not us fighting." Mark blinked innocently

"Well if you don't shut up soon enough it will be."

-oOo-

Riley was darting fire balls towards Mark lips twitching from irritation not a moment later a loud cry could be heard "You mangy evil little twerp, I knew you had something in mind." Riley yelled out finally bowing up throwing random punched towards the poor boy who was crying for his dear life. Anyone could have guess where they were judging from the girls' violent reactions, yes they were at the airport Mark had it all planed out he'd tag along intentionally with the girl all day and he'd forcibly take her to the airport with him, it was a perfect plan executed, except the part where she goes all wacko and tries to kill him, that he didn't really thought out well enough.

"STOP IT, IT HURTS DAMIT!" Mark yelled out for dear life "Well who fault it that?" Riley said not really bothering with the male's request "Okay, okay I'm sorry." Mark said in defeat holding on to the girl's wrist sure enough he was way stronger than the girl he was a guy after all

Riley didn't really bothered with the older boy all she really did was roll her eyes on him, deep down she knew his reasons and she hated that fact that she did. Admit it or not she kind of figured it out along the way yet she still let the boy be, sure she didn't really know the reason behind the boys' earlier actions but she still ended up figuring it out a long way to it. It was another one of those sneaky ideas from Mark's so called brain, you see the idea of taking care of her in Mark's point of view is a tad bit different from everyone else's point of view. See this is just another example of those 'this is him taking care of her' moments or as what she likes to call it 'the most annoying times in which I badly wish that my pea brain of a friend is a normal human being like everyone else' moments.

"Whatever am I going to do with you Tuan?" She said a sigh escaping her lips totally giving up on life as it is already "I know you love baby girl." Mark said chuckling at her reaction yup the dimwit was enjoying this moment "Be thankful to the heavens that I actually do." She glared burning holes into the male's body

"I would love to say in chat but I have a plane to catch, I'll see you when I see you baby girl."

After a hug and a soft kiss on the forehead the older one had run off inside the airport, Riley could only sigh in dismay she hated it that Mark's care overpowered his stupidity all the time. She shook her head opening the small compartment in front of her yes she's still sitting on the passenger's sit, indeed a note was found, a small smile displayed on her lips shaking her head tossing her backpack to the back of the car transferring to the driver's sit.

Drive safe. – Mark

-oOo-


	3. Chapter 2: Mirrored Image

-oOo-

Riley sat quietly on the couch she had turned on the television hoping to find something that might entertain her for a couple of hours, the clock was ticking slow she had her eyes on her phone scrolling through her social media the television was still on blabbing on its own. She smiled to herself scrolling down through her Instagram clicking on some random pictures of practically everything, happily staring at pictures of cute little puppies when her eyes were diverted to someplace else, it was a picture of Mark and one of his members. A smile curled up her lips he looked really happy standing on stage with the other six boys next to him, she chuckled scrolling down to more pictures of the groups, she laughed at their silly antics, she had known Mark all her life yet now seeing all those pictures she started doubting herself if she really knew the boy. Deep in thought as she was till the bell rang snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked at the clock that reads seven in the evening her brows turned into a frown who would possibly ringing her bell at this time of the night, not unless it was Mark but that is not even mathematically possible since his flight arrives at nine in the evening. Lazily standing up from the couch dropping her phone heading for the buzzer, she stared at the screen her head tilted to the side contemplating weather to answer it or not.

"Who is it?" She finally pressed the button blinking a few times waiting for a reply "Can you just let me up before someone notices me out here." The male said a smiled formed on her face as she recognized his voice pressing the button a couple of times making sure that it was open already, running in front of the elevator she had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hyun oppa!" She yelled out practically jumping on the older boy as soon as the elevator door's opened "Wow, easy there, I missed you too." He said patting the younger girl's head letting go of the hug both figure's walked inside her flat.

Here he is everybody Christopher Thomas Woo or in Riley's vocabulary Sunghyun oppa, yes Kevin Woo everyone, the other side to her funny life story, see a few years back when Mark's family had moved to Los Angeles Riley's parent's had moved to Danville which is where she met Kevin funnily they lived next to each other and they went to the same school so they became really close in the process even though she was a junior. With Kevin being one of the few fellow Korean's in the states she had grew some sort of attachment to the boy, unfortunate for Riley her family had to move again it was good on one side since she was moving to LA so that mean's she'll be closer to Mark again, but it was also bad on the other side since she'll be leaving Kevin. Then and again things had always had a funny way of working out for Riley, when the time came before leaving she met up with Kevin only to find out that he was also leaving he was going back to Korea since he was going to train as an idol. With that the two parted ways but they had always kept a close communication along the years, Kevin made time for her with his busy schedule even when he was training he would always make time for her, admit it or not he had a soft spot for the younger girl. Funny enough a few years later Mark also decided to become and idol it came as a surprise to Riley at the time cause no one would have figured for Mark to be a singer, even she doubted her ears when she heard the news. Funny enough Mark and Kevin never knew about each other, whenever Kevin would be on the phone with Riley Mark would have left her house or he hasn't come over yet. Unlike Kevin, Mark cut all contact with her, it actually quite annoying for her part like they're mother's in contact with each other isn't exactly what she would call keeping in touch, but then and again she would have never expected that Mark and Kevin would end up meeting each other and becoming friends themselves, only one small little detail they still don't know their common ground, Riley.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the television was blabbing on its own as the two sat in the couch totally focused on each other's presence "I heard from your mom you're here, I phoned your house since I can't get a hold of your phone, you're mom told me you were flying here, figured you'd be staying here." Kevin explained, now that explained pretty much everything

"So how's life, how've you been kiddo?" The older male asked ruffling the younger one's hair yup if there was one thing that the two male's had in common it was messing her hair, and they are pretty good at it if she would say so herself "Great, life has been awesome." She replied trying to fix her now messy hair hearing a chuckle from the boy that sat across from her

"I heard you went solo?" She said sounding more like a question rather and an actual statement "Yes, you heard right kiddo." Kevin nodded a smile plastered on his face he was always the sweet one unlike Mark not that she's comparing no of course not she wouldn't even dare "And you brought chicken, you're the best oppa!" She squealed somehow Kevin had always been the friend who can read her mind it's as if they had telepathy or something, its kind scary sometimes, there was even that one time when she actually thought that the older male had attached a microphone on her or something.

"Slow down there kiddo you might choke" Kevin said chuckling at the younger girl's actions he actually found it amusing he had always found Riley entertaining if he would say so himself she would make a great idol but then and again if he actually mentions that ever again the girl might actually kill him "So why are you here exactly kiddo?" Kevin asked handing her a tissue pointing at her face laughing at her priceless expression she had always done that expression that made Kevin laugh she had a habit of crossing her eyes trying to see her face without a mirror crazy yet funny in Kevin's perspective at least

"Branching" Riley simply replied grabbing her phone with one hand mirroring her face as she wiped of the mess the sides of her mouth "Here?" Kevin asked quite shocked at the news he knew that Riley's café was doing great back in the states but he didn't expect that it would be doing really well to get this far not that he didn't believe in the younger girls capacity to run the business not at all just quite a shock

"Why does that sound so surprising for you?" Riley questioned glaring arms crossed at the older boy who seemed like he was questioning her business expansion abilities "No, it's not like that it's just that wow, I'm really proud of you kiddo." Kevin said ruffling the younger once hair earning a glare as he laughed it off

It's been a while since Riley and Kevin had spent some quality time together and today was actually really fun for both parties, but then an again things need to be cut short, it wasn't like Kevin was like any other ordinary friend course not he was an idol and he had a lot of work to do. As much as the older boy wanted to stay a bit longer the night was getting deeper and he need to get back to his own place to finish some work he had left earlier the day, too much for both parties dismay they said their goodbyes with Riley walking Kevin to the elevator when the door opened a few blinks, gasps and shocked faces could be seen and heard.

"Mark?" Kevin questioned looking at the younger boy who was frozen still standing inside the elevator "Kevin?" Mark said questioning the older male just as well finally moving his feet out of the elevator as the doors closed "You dyed your hair again" Riley commented totally out of topic "Mark, you know Sunghyun oppa right." Riley said trying to get back on toping as if trying to figure out a way to introduce the two knowing that the possibility of knowing each other is a nine to ten of that percentage

"Wait you know Mark?" Kevin asked questioning the girl totally forgetting about goodbyes "I should be asking that, you know Kevin?" Mark said questioning the girl as well with the two boys look at her with questioning looks their brows raised fingers pointing at each other she let out a sigh

"Sunghyun oppa meet Mark, Mark meet Sunghyun oppa, see Mark here is my friend I don't even know if that title even applies to him anymore but yeah okay" Riley said with Mark interrupting her introductions "Hey that's mean what do you mean by that" Mark wined at the introductions given to him "Anyways as I was saying" She said continuing her introductions shooting a glare at towards Mark "Sunghyun oppa here is my senior we use to hang out a lot when I moved to Danville remember that time before I moved to LA we use to be neighbor's, Mark over here is my neighbor as well we grew up together now any questions?" She said finishing off her introductions to the two male

"Yeah I have one how come you never mentions him to me?" Mark asked feeling betrayed displaying a hurt look on his face "Oh boohoo I never mentioned you to Sunghyun oppa just as well all is fare" She said fighting back at the older boy "Oh yeah here's another one how come you call Kevin oppa but not me huh, I am older than you are missy" Mark back fired yup they were doing this "That's because his Korean and you're not idiot" Riley backfired towards Mark with the older male displaying a very hurt look on his face

"Okay you two deal with that and I'll go, it was great seeing you Mark, take care of her for me, I'll go now kiddo" Kevin said as he made his escape with the elevator doors closing on them not really giving the other two time to say their goodbye as well "Kiddo?" Mark said he had a funny look on his face making Riley roll her eyes on him "Oh shut up" She said throwing the pillow she was holding to Mark hitting his face before he could even avoid it hissing at the younger girl

"First of aw that hurts okay, second of how come you call Kevin oppa you never called me gege COME BACK HERE I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU GIRL!" Mark sassed following the girl to the kitchen "Gege seriously, do you even want me to call you that like for real's?" Riley questioned offering the carton of milk to Mark drinking her own that she had already poured on a glass "Ew no" Mark said cringing at the mere thought of it grabbing a glass pouring himself a drink as well

"My point exactly" Riley said placing her glass in the sink walking out the kitchen leaving Mark who was still drinking his own milk "Hey wait for me" Mark yelled out finishing his drink on one go placing his glass in the sink running after the girl who was already half way to the stairs "Why?" Riley questioned raising a brow at the older male who was tailing her from behind turning her heel bumping into Mark who was only a step lower his head tilted to side boy did she hate that cause weather she admit it or on that was actually pretty cute

"What already smitten by my hotness baby girl?" The older one teased walking a tad too closer to the younger girl who backed up slowly till her back hit the sides of the stairs the older boy had his arms pinning her to the staircase clearing her throat a smirk plastered on her face, well one thing the older male seemed to have fail to notice two can play the game "You wish Tuan" She said playing along something the older male didn't see coming with the younger girl pinned to the staircase the only escape she has was to do the exact thing she did wrapping her arms around the older once neck quite surprisingly brave of her

"Two can play your little game Tuan" She whispered in his ears a giggle escaped her lips Mark was already frozen on spot his arms as dropped back to his sides with the younger girl releasing her grip on him as well laughing at the older boys reaction she hopped along the stairs leaving him still frozen by the staircase "Aren't you leaving, don't you have schedule tomorrow?" Riley yelled from her room snapping Mark out of his trance as he made his way up the stairs in to the girl's room finding her sitting in bed scrolling through her phone he let out a chuckle

"Change of plans I'm crashing here for that night, I'm too tired to drive back to the dorm" He said randomly going inside the girl's walk in closet not that she mind like that would be the last thing she would actually mind in the entire universe "Don't you mean you're too lazy?" She asked laughing at the older boy who seemed lost standing up from bed she took him by the hand dragging the older boy to the other side of the closet "You're clothes are over here silly I rearranged the clothes" She said chuckling at the older one's confused face

"Oh now that makes sense I could have sworn I had my cloths over there the last time I checked" He nodded grabbing a pair of house cloths yeah he had his own past in the closet the apartment was actually Riley's she had bought it for such purposes when she needs to go home to Korea for important things and Mark had his fair share of free accommodation He had actually used the place ever since Riley had bought it yes they haven't been in contact with each other ever since Mark left for Korean to train but their mother's had their shares of information exchange you might call it. Yes well technically it was really Riley's mom that offered for Mark to use the place every once in a while since Riley doesn't really stay there at all not that the girl mind of course not thus the story of how the cabinet in her room is actually divided for the two of them she can't really call it her room too cause it's Mark just as well.

"I'm going to freshen up charge my phone for me" Mark said dropping his t-shirt on the bed along with is phone "You got it" Riley nodded taking his phone siding it to the side table as it connected on its own to the charger yup magnetic cables.

Riley sat quietly on her bed, Mark bed, Mark's and her bed, their bed, oh whatever she sat their quietly scrolling down through her Instagram wall getting quite bored she looked to her side seeing Marks phone still connected to the charger. The little horns behind the little halo that sat in her head became visible a mischievous smile plastered on her lips grabbing the phone pressing the home button, as expected it had a fingerprint pass, but for every fingerprint pass there is also a backup passcode sliding the screen she typed random numbers that popped up in her head, to her lock it open on the first try, with a victorious smile on her lips she scanned the older males phone quite amused. With Mark finishing up in the bathroom he walked out heading for the room his hair still dripping wet a towel on his head he was actually trying to dry his hair with the towel but it was as well as it can get. He stood at the door of the room to find the girl smiling looking at the phone he shook his head knowing it a smile on his face as he entered the room.

"Is my phone that amusing for you?" Mark asked still trying to dry his hair with the wet towel seriously though how do you do that even "No your member's are amusing" She replied still not looking up from the phone "Seriously what is it with girls and the gallery" Mark laughed shaking his head knowing what the girl ment he knew the girl was scrolling down his pictures "What does that me—" Riled asked only to look up from Mark's phone to find the older boy shirtless and still trying to dry his hair with the wet towel

"What like what you see?" Mark teased seeing the shocked look on the younger girl face only to be shocked at the reaction he got "What if I do?" A smirk up on her face oh no she wasn't like those other girls she wasn't easily flustered by things like this it would take a lot to get her flustered and by a lot she means a lot "Well maybe we can do something about that" Mark said a smirk also made it way up his lips their faces was only a centimeter apart feeling each other's breathe if one of them dared to move even closer the gap would close

"Well maybe we can" Riley fired back doing the same thing she did in the staircase like the closure wasn't enough to get the moment anymore heated as it already is her arms wrapped around his next she smiled at him his hard pissing her from both sides as he hovered on top of her yeah well the whole arm wrapping kind of got them into a sticky situation of falling down on bed with one over the other "Hmm" Mark hummed with a smirk on his face his arms giving in and the gap closing in between them not that Riley was any help she was practically pulling him down what Mark didn't expect was when the girl smirked and the next thing he knew she was hovering on top of him

"I told you two can play you little game Yieun" She whispered in his ears getting off, of the older boy who seemed flushed by her words she let out a chuckle exiting the room hearing the older male hiss a few seconds passed by the time she entered the room he had already put his t-shirt on Mark looked her way a smile plastered on her face shaking her head "Come here" She said dropping a nice dry towel on top of the older boys head, he sat in bed letting the younger girl dry his hair by the time she was done he had his arms wrapped around her waist he head resting on her stomach, as she ruffled his hair brushing it gently with her fingers.

"Let's go to sleep" She whispered plating a soft kiss on the boy's head before unwrapping his hand on her waist they got under the covers finding their comfortable spot Mark pulled the girl closer to him her body leaning against his, his arm wrapped around her waist his other rested between the crook of her neck serving as a pillow burring his face in the crook of her neck this wasn't new to the two they had done this multiple of times it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them to them it was just the same old routine they had like when they were kids, except they weren't kids anymore.

-oOo-

Riled woke up with a pillow next to her she found the other side of the bed empty figured Mark had left early, she sat up rubbing her eyes looking around the room reaching out for her glassed that laid on the small table right next to the bed. Freshening up before preparing for breakfast only to be surprised by the food laid out on the table she blinked for a moment even rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. A smiled made it way up her face seeing the note stuck on top of the plastic wrap taking it by hand she shook her head.

Don't forget to eat breakfast baby girl, its edible don't worry. – Yieun

She chuckled yes Mark wasn't the best cook in the world but he makes the best pancakes in the whole wide world for her the least, opening the fridge taking the carton of milk settled it on the table taking her sit. With her mouth busy munching on the pancaked her eyes glued to her phone as she scrolled down her Instagram, she wasn't really the biggest fan of social media but she had to admit she did use her Instagram a lot. She had receive a call from Kate informing her that everything is already in place, tomorrow is the big day and she's more than excited for the grand opening. She rang up Mark to inform him yeah she had Mark's number all those time and she didn't bother calling, every times she had thought of calling the older boy she would have a second thought thinking to herself that he might be busy with work or resting so she never really rang him up till today, to the older boy's surprise. While they were at it already Mark had also mentioned about picking her up later the day to meet the member's she was more than excited to meet then she had been dreaming to meet the six other members of Got7 she was actually a huge fan herself.

Hanging up on Mark with the mention of the six other boys she ran up the stairs to her room inside her closet blinking at the selection of clothes she had hitting her head with the palm of her hand she had never been the type of girl to have that much of fashionable clothing, as a matter of fact her whole closet could even be mistaken for a boy's closet judging by the selection of her clothing. All she really had in her closet was random plain t-shirts in different colors and by different colors she means a selection of different shades of blue, black and white. Now that she thought about it looked at the other side of the closet that had Mark's cloths in them it was the exact mirror image of her own clothing only instead of blue Mark side had different shades of red, black and white shirts. She let out a sigh opening the last cabinet she had left her shoulder's deflating a frown on her face closing the cabinet without any second thought, you could guess what lies behind those doors, yup it was her few selections of dresses something she hated seeing. Giving up all together, she grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a blue checkered polo-shirt; she randomly tossed it on the bed grabbing her backpack that lied on the floor tossing it to the bed as well.

Time was ticking fast a minute ago she had received a message from Mark saying that he was already on his way to pick her up, she grabbed her cloths heading for the bathroom to freshen up. She was almost done when she received another text message from Mark saying that he was already near her place. She had her hair up in her regular ponytail, a little dab of makeup that could barely be seen, she wore the clothing of choice she had earlier with the white t-shirt underneath the checkered polo-shirt, her regular jeans and sneakers, she wore her sliver watch that she barely wears not that she barely wear t it's more of she often forgets to wear it, she also had her glasses on and underneath her t-shit she wore a heart shaped locket.

"Riley you ready?" Mark yelled out from her bedroom he knew well enough that the girl was most probably in the bathroom getting ready so he didn't really bother searching the house he just went straight to her bedroom plumping himself down the bed "Yup grab my bag for me will you" She yelled back exiting the bathroom heading for the kitchen she had left her phone on the kitchen when she went down to grab some water before freshening up.

"Have it right here." Mark said popping up by the kitchen entrance holding up her backpack with a smile on his face "Great let's go" She chimed hopping along not bother to get her bag from Mark she spoiled herself that way when it came to the older boy "Are you that excited to meet them?" Mark asked chuckling from the younger one's jolly actions she even skipped inside the elevator

"Yes" She replied confidently sure she was she was like a huge Ahgase of course she would be excited to meet her favorite group "You know they're not all that special" Mark said popping her happy bubble earning a glare "No, you're not that special" She hissed crossing her arms on the older boy "Ouch" Mark said a hurt expression painted on his face

"Ew, stop that" Riley said cringing from the pouty face Mark was giving her "Nope not till you take that back" Mark said he had his baby voice on oh dear God he was releasing all his aegyo "Okay, okay I take it back just stop that" Riley said giving up cringing to the max

-oOo-

"Guys hide everything Mark hyung said they're almost here" Youngjae said panicked as he entered the practice room everything was scattered on the floor their bags were all over the place, their extra cloths for practice were all over the place "What?" Everyone yelled out eyeballs popping out everyone scrammed grabbing their bags and cloths that lay all over the place.

"Mark hyung said they're downstairs" Youngjae yelled out once more creating more panic among themselves everything was still a mess everyone was seriously bumping into each other Yugyeom and Bambam literally bumped into each other falling on their buts on the floor.

"Am, guys" Mark said trying to get his member's attention through all the ruckus that was going one seeing Mark at the door a piercing scream could be hear from Got7's practice room everyone was panicked throwing all their things in the mini storage room inside the practice room "Hyung stall for us" Yugyeom said out of panic everyone to panicked to even listen to what Mark had to say which was a big foul on their part since Mark was suppose too tell them to chill since Riley had gone to the bathroom first, seriously though they should have let Mark talk.

By the time they had finished Mark was heading out to find Riley since the girl seem to be taking some time, Mark was concerned that the girl had lost her way to their practice room from the bathroom, only to be surprised that the girl was heading his way with an all too familiar figure walking beside her laughing along with her.

"Oh, Mark what are you doing out here you could have waited inside" Riley said a smile on her face blinking at the older boy Mark quite uncomfortable with the presence of the other person standing beside the girl "Mark you never told me you knew Jihyun" The elder male said with a smile patting Mark's shoulder confusing the boy

"Ne?" Mark asked blinking a few times he was seriously confused about the situation at hand how in the world did their CEO know about the girl "Jihyun's dad is one of our company's major stock holders and one of the few biggest sponsors we have." The elder male explained seeing the confused look painted on the younger boy's face

"Ring me up some time Jihyun-ah I'll treat you to some diner when you have time before you fly back" The elder male said patting the younger girl's back with a smile "Ne samchon" Riley nodded with a smiled waving a goodbye to the elder male "Oh, and say hi to your parents for me." The elder male yelled out from the other end of the hall before completely disappearing not giving the girl enough time to reply to his request already knowing what her answer will be

"Care to explain?" Mark said brows up high arms crossed to his chest tapping his foot on the ground expecting some kind of explanation from the girl in front of him "Close family friend" She said with a shrug avoiding further more questioning but of course she knew that wasn't going to do it all "Godfather" She tried again a smile on her face and an begging expression, she was practically begging the older boy to drop the topic for the mean time "Fine but I need details later" Mark nodded throwing his hands in the air in surrender dropping the topic grabbing a hold of the door knob as the doors opened revealing six bright smiles that greeted them

"Hey I'm Jackson, nice to finally meet you" Jackson said being the first one to introduce himself while everyone else was literally pulling out their English dictionary's inside their brains "I'm Bambam" Bambam confidently said stepping up right after Jackson "Hi I'm Riley, it's nice to finally meet you guys too" She nodded acknowledging the two who had already stepped up to introduce themselves a smile plastered on her face

"I'm Youngjae, ah, nice to meet you" Youngjae said stepping up with his broken English the girl laughing it off she actually found it cute how the younger boy tried his best "I'm Yugyeom, you are so pretty" Yugyeom went on ahead right after his Youngjae hyung now leaving JJ project with their unsaid introductions "I'm Jinyoung" Jinyoung said simply with a warm smile a small wave "I'm Jaebum, but you can am, can what was that, how do I say that, oh, you can just call me JB" Jaebum said his introduction being the one with the most KoNglish in it earning a laugh from the younger boys

As much as Mark was enjoying this he had to say this was actually a little too much for him to handle, sooner or later if this doesn't stop soon the boy might end up dying from too much laughter. With that being said he whispered to the younger girl "How long are you planning to keep this up?" Mark asked in a whisper actually loud enough for everyone the room to hear with the girl frowning at him she was actually enjoying it and Mark just had to ruin her fun "You're no fun" She pouted turning to the other six members bowing a small bow a warm smile on her face

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeo-Jihyun ibnida, deudieo mannaseo bangawayo." She greeted pulling out her Korean dictionary in her brain sure she was raised in the states but like Mark's family Riley's parents were still more on their Asian roots with that Riley was raised speaking her parent's mother tongue with that being said it is not a wonder that her family didn't really have that of a hard time getting along with Mark's family.

"Are you Korean?" Youngjae bluntly asked quite surprised at the girl's quite amazing Korean pronunciation "Ne" She nodded with a smile with her reply earning a few deep breaths and 'what the' from the boys "Sorry to ask but, your age is?" Jaebum asked politely wanting to start off with a good start with the girl "We're the same age" She replied with a smiled

"Ah, really?" Jinyoung asked for confirmation also wanting to start on the right foot with the girl "Yup, you can actually drop horrifies, I don't really mind" She nodded with a smiled assuring the boys "Then we can call you noona right?" Yugyeom asked excitement filled his voice earning a gentle laugh from the as she nodded in approval

"I can call you Riley right?" Jackson asked he was still using his English vocabulary earning a hit from Jinyoung who glared at him "Speak in Korean" Jinyoung hissed smacking Jackson on the head "You can call me whatever you like, I'd tell you to call me by my Chinese name but this one is going to get mad if I say that" She said pointing out to Mark who looked at her with serious look on his face

She never really got it but Mark had always hated it when other people called her by her Chinese name well of course except her parents but they just as well barely called her by her Chinese name her dad mostly did since his the Chinese in the family but her English name was the one that was most commonly used and her mom called her by her Korean name, thinking about it now Mark was actually the only other person who called her by her Chinese name, right after her dad of course. Joey, Mark's younger brother used to call her by her Chinese name as well but it stopped after a few days, later on she found out it was Mark's doing the boy actually treated his younger brother just so that kid would stop calling her by her name weird really but she just found it funny how Mark could be overly possessive at times the boy had always wanted to have a different name for her something only he called her no one else thus the number of nicknames he has for her.

"Noona you have a Chinese name?" Bambam asked probing his little nosey head into it totally ignoring Marks glares that were directly firing at him at the moment "Yes I do actually my full name is Riley Jie Hong, my Korean name on the other hand is Hong Jihyun, I'm not actually pure Korean, my mom's Korean but my dad is Taiwanese." She explained laying down her birth roots

"Suǒyǐ nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén?" Jackson asked everyone was having a head ached with the changing language series that kept going because of Jackson "Dui" She replied with Jackson earning another hit from Jinyoung "Again, Korean" Jinyoung hissed glaring at Jackson who simply gave up apologizing to the younger one

The day was short and time was ticking fast, soon enough it was time to go home, she bid her goodbyes to the boys and they did the same, with number's being exchange and another set of goodbyes in the line Riley and Mark were already on their way back to the apartment. It was a silent ride back to their 'home' the traffic in the highway was definitely not helping they were both tired and sleepy, all her energy was wiped out she was used to hanging out with boys and copping up with their long lasting stamina's but those boys were quite a handful.

She leaned her head on the window fighting the urge to sleep, but her eyelids were not cooperating, Mark had notice the girl's frail expression he knew she was worn out already with the light red he grabbed his phone running through his playlist picking a song, as if just on cue the light's turned green as soon as Mark had place his phone down. The soft melody played on the radio, her eyelids were betraying her as the slowly closed giving in to her body, she closed her eyes unwillingly and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Arriving at their destination the cloth read eleven thirty in the evening it was thirty minutes to midnight Mark let out a sigh he was debating to himself weather to wake the girl up or just let her sleep. Deciding to let the girl get some sleep for a few more minutes unfastening her seatbelt lifting her body up, carrying her bridal style, by the time that Mark had reach her bed room the girl had already stirred up from sleep, she just let Mark carry her since she was too tired to even move. She had been clinging on to him like a baby koala clinging on it its tree for dear life, by the time Mark had reach the bedroom to place her down on her she had her arms wrapped around his neck stubbornly won't let go, a sigh escaping Mark lips, this wasn't the first time this happened.

"Lily you have to get up and freshen up before going to bed" Mark whispered still stuck his hands supporting his weight so that his body doesn't crush the girl beneath him "I'm too tired" She mumbled her arms still wrapped around the older boy's neck pulling him closer burring her face in the crook of his neck "I know baby girl but you have to least change your cloths" Mark said not really bothering to move from their current position sure it wasn't the most comfortable position in the world but it wasn't that bad either and he had to admit that

"Just five more minutes" She mumbled as he gave a small nod understanding the younger one's words "Just five okay" Mark said making sure that girl understood her spot, he had to let her know that she needed to get up from that bed weather she liked it or not once that five minutes was over

Once the five minute time limit was over both of them got out of bed grabbing some comfortable cloths to change into Riley had gone to the bathroom to freshen up and so did Mark, not really wanting to wait being tired himself, Mark headed for the guest bathroom freshening up as well. By the time that they were both done taking their light shower for the night they headed off to the bedroom even bumping into each other at the doorway with Mark looking down as he was drying his hair and Riley does the exact same thing only with eyes closed so she didn't really see Mark coming thus bumping into him. Both of them tucked into bed, warm and cozy under the blanket, he had his arms wrapped around her waist once more his face buried at the crook of her neck, as they both drifted off to dream land.

-oOo-


	4. Chapter 3: Seven Years

Riley intently eyed the bouquet of flowers that stood proud and tall up front the café door's, for a moment she contemplated on whether to sue or just be thankful, don't get her wrong she loved her godfather very much it's not really that common now a days to have one so she really treasures every single one of them. On the other hand he didn't really have to send the flowers, much less use the phrase 'From all of us in JYP Nation' not to mention the extra flowers that catches attention with the name 'From Got7' with the extra words ' with Love.' Sure this was fine, this was more than fine, this means attraction of people, teenagers specifically, teens who are huge fans, this was totally great for business, yup she's definitely suing all right.

"Why I out to" She whispered her teeth clenched she took a deep breath pushing the doors open the place was already fully packed with people, huh one could only guess why "Riley thank God you're here" Kate said letting out a sigh of relief "Is everything okay?" Riley asked her teeth still clenched thus her words came out as of a robot

"Am, not exactly" Kate said a worried expression painted her face "There's too much people and we are short in hands." Kate said pointing towards the counter with five baristas juggling like twenty orders from different customers Riley could only sigh nodding to Kate as she disappeared from the back.

She looked around the room that was supposedly the employee's locker room she stood in front of one of the lockers letting out another sigh opening the locker. Putting on the apron tying it up making sure it won't got loose, letting her hair sway left to right taking it all in one hand tying it up onto a neat ponytail, her glasses on she stretched her neck sideways, back and front, closing her eyes to take a deep breath. She walked out of the room the place was even more packed from earlier the whole place was a mess and the baristas were already flunking at so many things she let out a sigh stepping in.

"We are so sorry for the inconvenience ma'am we will have your order ready as soon as possible." The girl at the counter said the customers were flooding the place and some were already losing their temper from the long wait some from the mistakes that the baristas were making. One spilled the coffee while giving it to the customer, the other one spilled it before it was even completed, the other one got an order wrong, and everything was a mess already.

"Kate you know what to do" Riley said nodding at the other girl as a signal "Okay" Kate nodded back a smile on her face, it's been so long since they last did this it felt kind of exciting for both parts "We are so sorry for the inconvenience for everyone, if we many ask for your cooperation you're orders will be served immediately by our staff, now if everyone would please create a single neat line so we can take your orders and get them to you right away thank you." Riley said she had shooed away the other girl at the counter to help out with the drinks that needed to be made and everything else

"If I may take your order ma'am" She smiled brightly easing up the tension from all the ruckus "Finally, one iced mocha late, two hot caramel macchiato that would be a venti, and three tuna sandwiches" Riley nodded punching the order's one by one time went by like that for a few hours before the crowed finally died down Riley and Kate let out a sigh of relief giving each other a knowing smile "It's been forever huh" Kate said a chuckled escaped her lips with Riley nodding along with a smile

The kids were actually quite surprised on how fast the two worked it was like seeing a whole new level of coffee making and customer service, the two let the kids work on the remaining customers while they sat down discussing the staffing. Both agreed that they needed more staff for this branch, running through some other things regarding the opening and the other things that needed to be checked before Riley leave everything in Kate's hands.

"Am I disturbing you guys?" A familiar voice asked Riley didn't even need to look at the person to know his identity "What do you want?" Riled snapped throwing glares at the older boy "I actually went by for some coffee honest" Mark said his hands up in the air in total surrender

"I'm not serving you any" Riley hissed rolling her eyes on the boy "Ouch why so mean?" He said of course he knew the reason why she was mad it's not that she was mad at him okay she was mad at him "Oh, come on Lily lighten up" Mark said he had taken his sit right next to the girl

"I still don't get that nickname" Kate randomly blurted out blinking at the two it was true though it wasn't only her that wondered where on earth the nickname originated from but no one really bothered asking "Lily, Riley you just have to take out the Li out of Riley to make it Lily" Mark explained which made it even more confusing truly only Mark and Riley were the only once that really got it, it was as if it they had always had their own language apart from all of their friends

"Oh yeah when's you're flight?" Mark asked randomly grabbing the girl's coffee taking a sip out of it "Why?" Riley asked eyebrows raised Mark wasn't really the type to ask those questions the first time he asked she let it slide thinking that he was just really curious but now she's just suspicious "Just asking" Mark replied with a shrug still drinking the girls coffee he was actually trying to avoid the girls gaze knowing her well enough that she would have figured out that he was planning something

"Do you really want me out of Korea that bad Tuan?" She blinked yanking off the boys hands of her drink taking a sip from it, it was as if they had totally forgotten about Kate who was just sitting her quite amused with the two "No I'm just curious" Mark said stealing the girl's coffee once more "Yeah, you can fool anyone else not me Yieun" She said totally giving up on her coffee that the older boy was now hogging all to himself

"No I'm serious" Mark said blinking innocently he was seriously not giving in of course he has something up his sleeves yup Riley was right of course the boy won't just ask stuff like that not unless he was planning something weird "Yeah, right" She shook her head still unconvinced of course eyeing the boy with a knowing look

-oOo-

"You're what?" Mark bolted up from the couch yup he was at her place again or their place can't really call it her place since the boy mostly uses it when she's not around so yeah 'their' place "What?" She eyes him with a questioning look "Are you serious?" The boy asked he was leaning on the kitchen counter watching the girl flip the pan over placing the food on the plate "Yes Mark I am, it would take about a month or two for everything to settle down, besides thanks to the stunt your CEO and your group pulled the café is going to be packed for days and Kate can't handle training everyone with the amount of people that will be pooling in thanks to you guys." Riley said placing the plated down on the table with Mark following right behind her

"So you're really staying for a month?" Mark asked his face all bright and jolly in a funny way "Yes, two even If I don't settled things without a month, again thanks to someone" She chuckled taking her sit as the boy took his as well "Awesome" Mark said a big grin plastered in his face he wasn't going to hide the fact that he was really happy about the news it's been ages since they last saw each other and the boy whole heartedly wanted to spend some time with the girl "Why is this so awesome for you?" Riley questioned it wasn't like she wasn't just as excited of course she was it's been so long since she was in Korea, and it's been forever since she last spend some time with Mark like the past few days but it wasn't like she will be able too she knew the boy had schedules and things he needed to do at work but the thought of being closer to the boy and being able to call him and tell him to come over cause his like thirty minutes away from her sounded a lot better than being ten thousand miles away from each other with an ocean in between and even if they do call it's not really the same.

"Like you said it's been seven years since we last saw each other I think a month or even two of spending some time with each other could the least make up for half of the seven years we were apart." Mark said it was a heartfelt message he wanted to send out to the girl he'd be lying to himself if he told himself that he didn't miss the girl in those seven years let alone think about her "It's not like we're going to have some quality time like before Yieun, things have changed now it's not like how it was seven years ago you know that." Riley said it was true she had also missed the boy in those seven years but it was also true that things have changed for the last seven years he wasn't just Tuan Yieun anymore he was Got7's Mark now and it would be the last thing she'd want to get the boy in trouble.

Mark looked at the girl he knew she was right but he wished that she wasn't, did he regret coming to Korea, did he regret being an idol, course not he loves his job he loves what he does, he loves his career his friends his members but if there's one thing that he did regret it leaving her behind "I know, but we can make it seem like nothing has changed" Mark said he was still in denial about the whole situation "You know that's impossible Mark" Riley said with a sigh escaping her lips they had never talked about something so serious during dinner they had always made it a thing to talk about serious stuff when their watching something or actually sitting down to talk about things this was the first time they've even done this and it felt new to the both of them.

"We can't keep pretending that everything is the same as before when we clearly both know that it's not" Riley said her voice was flat and serious she only trying to get the boy to admit their situation as much as she wanted to pretend as well she knew it would only make things a lot worst if they keep pretending "We can't take back the seven years we've missed out on each other's lives but we can always make the best of what we have now" Riley said trying to sooth the boy's mood she knew he was trying and she was glad that he was but the boy also needed to accept the facts that lay before them

" _Mark have you seen Riley?" Kate asked panting she has been running the school grounds looking for her best friend who was missing in action once again "No, I haven't why?" Mark asked brows raised he wasn't quite sure why the girl was asking him "She skipped morning classes?" Kate asked which got Mark even more confused how the heck was he suppose too know it wasn't like they were on the same class his their senior for crying out laud_

" _Kate how am I suppose too know that aren't you guys in the same section their year?" Mark questioned he had his eye on his phone "No I'm with Alex and Chris, she's in your class" Kate said gaining the older boy's attention tearing his eyes of his phone shifting his gaze to the younger girl "What, that's highly impossible you guys are a year's junior how would she get in my class?" Mark questioned now things made sense if the girl was in his class it would only be natural that the other girl would be looking for her from Mark_

" _Didn't she tell you we skipped a grade from last year's finals" Kate said informing the boy of what was going on wait skipped a grade then that mean's she is in his class but the thing was he hasn't seen the girl all morning which means "The little twerp skipped her morning classes" Mark said standing up from his chair walking out the classroom leaving Kate wondering "Gee thanks for the help Tuan" Kate yelled after him but he didn't even bother turning back anymore_

 _-oOo-_

 _He stood from a far of course she would be here, a smile on his face shaking his head as he approached the sleeping girl, sitting right next to her he reached out to fix her hair, smiling to himself. Pulling out his own phone from his pocket, slipping in his earphones in one ear, laying his head down on one arm face facing the girl, closing his eyes as he drifted off to his own dream land, reses was almost over the bell will be ringing any minute but he wasn't caring. An few hours later Riley stirred up from her sleep her eyes fluttering open only to find Mark's sleeping face right next to hers a smile plastered on her face reaching out her hand to fix the boys hair that blocked his face a familiar song started playing in her ears and as if on cue raindrops started falling from the window. She looked at her watch they had skip their afternoon classes, it wasn't really new, they had always went up there whenever they didn't feel like going to their classes it was their very own place, a place only the two of them knew about._

" _Mark wake up classes are almost over" She said shaking the boy by the shoulder the older one letting out a groan his eyes fluttered open blinking a few as his vision cleared out "You skipped the day's class why even bother coming to school?" Mark asked reaching out for the girl's hair fixing it for her "You know my mom would kill me if I didn't go to school today" She chuckled mirroring the boy doing the exact same thing he did reaching out for his hair fixing it for him as well_

" _You didn't tell me you skipped a grade, let alone being in the same class as me" He said standing from the chair grabbing his bag swinging it on his shoulder "You were bound to found out anyways" She said with a shrug heading out of the room first followed by the boy "Well what are we going to do?" Mark asked he knew that the girl knew what he was implying "Oh my goodness since when were you a scaredy-cat about skipping Markie?" She teased running ahead of the boy_

" _Watch it" Mark yelled out pulling the girl by the arm with the car almost hitting her, their fellow student apologizing before heading of ahead on his bike "You okay?" Mark asked eyeing the girl from head to toe inspecting for any bruises "I'm fine Yieun you pulling me just in time" She smiled assuring the boy that she was alright "Seriously you're so clumsy whatever am I going to do with you" Mark said a sigh escaping his lips_

" _Hey, I'm fine okay" She said cupping his face she could see worry in his eyes "Hey look at me, I'm fine thanks to you okay" She said her hands on his cheeks forcing the boy to look her in the eye "What are you going to do when I'm not around?" Mark asked his face let out no emotions he was just blank his questioned confused the girl and so did his expression_

" _What are you talking about or course you'll always be around I won't let you leave me here all by myself." She said tilting her head on the side she didn't quite get where the boy was heading with this "Lily we're seniors now can't you act more like a senior than a junior, I know for a fact that you are a junior in reality but you skipped a grade and that also means taking up responsibilities, you're not a junior anymore you have to stop acting like one" Mark said confusing the girl even more where was all of this coming from one moment he was all smiles and gentle the next thing you know his wrecking your brains with confusion is he PMSing or something_

" _What has gotten into you, what's the problem?" Riley asked her eyes filled with confusion he face displayed an unexplainable expression "You, you're my problem you're to clumsy and absentminded" Mark said his voice was high and rough seriously what has gotten into him "So it never bother's you before" Riley said stating the obvious she wasn't really getting the point to all of it_

" _Well its bothers me now!" Mark yelled out he had never yelled at her before she was quiet shock she wasn't quite sure how to respond to the boy cause she wasn't really sure what was he mad about in the first place "Mark what's wrong with you you're not acting like yourself" Riley questioned she was honestly starting to get scared she didn't like this Mark she hated this Mark she was fighting herself she was trying her best to not show it to him_

 _Mark stared at the girl he was starting to regret his words he didn't really wanted it to come out that way he was just frustrated, he had known the girl for ages and he had stuck by her side since they were in diapers. He didn't quite know how to say it to her but seeing her like this because of him it stabbed him straight through the heart of course he saw it he knew she was trying to hide it from him but of course he saw it. The hurt in her eyes the fear he hated himself he didn't want to show her this side of him he knew well enough that this side of him scared the girl to bits but the situation is not really helping, yelling at her would be the last thing he'd want to do but he just couldn't help it he was worried for her._

" _I'm sorry" He said pulling the girl into his arms his eyes closed shut he regret it she was scared of him and he knew it he hatted himself for scaring her like this "What has gotten in you, I want my Yieun back, give me my Yieun back" She said she was already crying hitting him he wasn't caring if he got hurt he knew he had caused this hugging her tight "I'm here, I'm sorry" He whispered he didn't like seeing her cry much less him being the reason for her tears_

"Hey, what you thinking about" Riley asked plumping herself down the bed Mark seem to have been lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the girl's presence when she entered the room "Huh, nothing" Mark blinking snapping away from his thoughts flashing a small smile "When are you free?" The girl asked totally ignoring Mark's weird reply running the comb down her hair "I'm actually free for the month, well not really all that free but I won't be that busy" Mark said watching the girl struggling to comb her hair a small chuckled escaped his lips standing up from bed taking the brush from her hand making the girl sit down on the bed helping her comb her hair

"Why, no promotions, tours, fan signing, varieties none at all" She asked letting the boy fix her hair for her "We just wrapped up the promotions and the tour so far no variety's as a group Jackson and Bambam has a lot scheduled though and Youngjae is flying for New York soon for a collaboration Jinyoung and Jaebum is having a comeback so yeah not that much schedule for me and Yugyeom, though I'm not really sure what that kid is up too now a days God knows what's his plans in life for the next two months or so" Mark said summing up the whole groups activities for the next few months

"Youngjae, New York?" She questioned looking up to the older male as if asking for a more elaborated explanation "Yeah a collab with you know who" Mark chuckled placing down the comb in front of the mirror before plumping back down on the bed "Really, he must be excited about it" Riled smiled being a huge Got7 fan herself she knew the group all too well or might she say she knew Youngjae all too well you could have guessed by now that the girl loved the boy she was a big fan of the boy in which Mark had to admit he was quite jealous of when he found out that his best friend's favorite member was Choi Youngjae and not him

"Hey how come you never came to our concert's whenever we were in LA?" Mark asked clearing his throat trying to change the topic "Gosh stop being jealous Tuan you're my best friend for crying out loud" Riled said shaking her head laughing at the boys expression he wasn't really quite good in hiding his felling not from her at least "Just answer my question" Mark said rolling his eyes still in denial about the truth that the girl could obviously see

"I was busy" Riley reasoned of course it wasn't as true as it was yes she was busy but let's be realistic their concerts always take place during the night time if she was going to reason out it's because of the café Mark would totally mock her for that "Right" Mark said course he was unconvinced of the girl's plain replied he knew for a facts that the girl would have always made time for him "I was" Riled said pushing it through she wasn't about to give in

"Do you honestly think I'd buy that?" Mark questioned of course the girl knew he wouldn't he knew her all too well to believe her lies "Tickets are expensive you know" She reasoned it wasn't that she was trying to cover up for not going she ment not to go it wasn't lie she didn't want to see the boy whenever he was in town sure she did and thinking about now she as well questioned herself what really was her reason behind it all "Really, 'I was busy' 'Tickets are expensive you know' seriously" Mark laughed at the girl's weird yet funny excuses

"Just drop it Tuan" She shook her head rolling her eyes on him a smile on her face she was quite determined to dissolve the topic at hand "Okay, okay I get it dropping the topic" Mark laughed hands up in the air in surrender "But seriously you should comb your hair, oh my goodness like how old are you, you still don't know how to do that" Mark laughed shaking he head it had always been a regular thing for his to see he couldn't quite pin it but the girl had this habit of not coming her hair after she showers at night she just doesn't and the only time she actually does is if the boy begs her to or if he actually does it for her he didn't quite get it but he had to admit it was kind of cute for him to see

" _Riley you have to eat something" Alex said Kate and Chris was still in line for lunch and Riley had always somehow brought lunch to school but it's been two weeks since Riley ate something properly at first when Riley had given her, her packed lunch saying that she didn't have an appetite to eat since she was not feeling so well Alex had bought it but the following day the same cycle repeated only she gave it to Kate with the exact same excuse of course they'd find out eventually what was really going on it wasn't like it was a secret anyways._

 _It had been two weeks since Mark had left for Korea and it had also been two weeks since Riley had a proper meal let alone any meal at all even her mother couldn't get her to eat, it was like the past was repeating itself before their eyes. The only time they had seen Riley like this was three years ago when her brother died she didn't want to eat anything the doctors said she was going through depression all she would do is cry her eyes out tire herself out and end up falling asleep. Even since Mark had left Riley hasn't been eating properly all she eats is a small bite of bread and a glass of milk it pained her friends to see her like this but they also knew what was causing it all they wanted to help her but they all knew that there was only one person left who could snap her out of it and he wasn't around anymore. The worst part is that that same person is causing all of these things he had always been there for her she wasn't used to being away from him but all of a sudden he just left her hanging in tin air just like that, without a goodbye even the girl had to find out from Joey about Mark's departure. It pained her why did he have to leave and even if he really wanted to go he could have told her but no he just disappeared one moment he was there hugging her tightly in his arms and the next moment he was gone he had left her without a single word, why, why Yieun?_

 _-oOo-_

Looking at the sleeping boy beside her the old days flashing back inside her head he had changed so much ever since he had left for Korea yet like this, seeing him like this in this state it felt like not a single thing had changed at all he was still her Yieun but that's just it he isn't anymore. Holding in the tears that threaten to fall things weren't the same and she hated it, but what she hated the most at that moment was that seeing the boy like this seeing him sleep like this seeing his gentle face that innocence that was painted on his face as he slept soundly seeing him like this it made it hurt even more. Everything from seven years ago everything was coming back and she hated it, she hated this moment this is not it this is not that plan this wasn't suppose too be happening she had promised herself not to let this happen but Mark was making it impossible. She was in the verge of breaking down again, it hasn't even been that long since she arrived in Korea but the boy had already managed to dig everything up from the very time he had left her. She hated the fact that she was breaking down she hated it but what she hated the most was that the boy had already broken down the wall she built in those seven years.

Seven years of building a wall around her heart a wall that she built because of his departure a wall she built as a defense for herself seven years, it took her seven damn long years to build it that high up and he mange to break it down the moment he held her in his arms again. She hated it she hated herself she had promised not to but why, why does he have this effect on her no matter how much she tried she hated it that the boy had already broken her once more just by his mare touch. It took her seven years to get use too it seven long years to get use to the fact that he wasn't by her side anymore she needed seven years to put herself together to arrange the broken pieces to accept the changes, it took seven years to stand up again, seven years to let him go and all he needed was a mere second to break her again.


End file.
